deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Esdeath is an antagonist and general in the Japanese shōnen manga series, Akame ga Kill! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Esdeath Vs Eren Jager * Ace vs Esdeath (Abandoned) * Esdeath vs. Alucard (Completed) * Amy Rose vs Esdeath (Completed) * Anna "Polar" Star vs Esdeath * Esdeath vs Ayaka Kagari (Completed) * Bowser vs Esdeath * Esdeath vs Camilla * Captain America vs General Esdeath * Captain Cold Vs. Esdeath * Esdeath vs. Carnage (Completed) * Esdeath vs. Catherine * Esdeath vs. Cinder (Completed) * Esdeath VS Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Crocodile vs. Esdeath (Completed) * Esdeath vs Darth Vader * Esdeath vs Diane * Dimaria Yesta vs Esdeath * Dio Brando vs Esdeath * Risotto Nero vs Esdeath (Completed) * Esdeath vs Eileen '(Completed) * Esdeath vs Elsa * Esdeath vs General Blue * Esdeath vs. Glacius * 'Esdeath vs Gray Fullbuster (Completed) * Guts VS Esdeath * Esdeath VS Iris Heart (Completed) * Esdeath vs Jasper * Jin Kisaragi vs. Esdeath (Abandoned) * Kane vs Esdeath * Killer Frost vs. Esdeath * Kula Diamond vs Esdeath (Abandoned) * Kyurem vs Esdeath (Completed) * Esdeath vs Lady Maria (Completed) * M. Bison vs Esdeath (Abandoned) * Mitsuru Kirijo VS Esdeath (Keranigma) * Esdeath vs Momoyo Kawakami (Completed) * Natsu vs Esdeath * Esdeath VS Nu-13 * Pyrrha Nikos vs Esdeath (Completed) * Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath (Completed) * Esdeath vs Raiden * Esdeath vs. Raven * Rooke vs Esdeath * Sapphiro vs Esdeath (Abandoned) * Esdeath vs. Satsuki Kiryūin * Scorpion vs Esdeath * Esdeath VS Sephiroth (Completed) * Solana Frost VS Esdeath (Completed) * Esdeath VS Sub-Zero (Completed) * Toshiro Hitsugaya VS Esdeath * Vergil vs Esdeath * Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath (Completed) * General Esdeath vs Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu Battles Royale * Azula vs Cinder Fall vs Esdeath (Abandoned) * Jaegers Battle Royal Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * All For One (My Hero Academia) * Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) * Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Baldur (God of War) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Black Panther (Marvel Comics) * Black Knight (Fire Emblem) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball) * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Emilia (Re: Zero) * Emerald Sustrai (RWBY) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * General RAAM (Gears of War) * Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) * Griffith (Berserk) * Guldo (Dragon Ball) * Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Hit (Dragon Ball) * Infinite (Sonic Forces) * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) * Jaina Proudmoore (Warcraft) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jihl Nabaat (Final Fantasy XIII) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Kuzan (One Piece) * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) * Luca Blight (Suikoden) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Queen Jadis (The Chronicles of Narnia) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Salem (RWBY) * Sasha Ivanoff (Anarchy Reigns) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) * Teridax (Bionicle) * The Meta (RvB) * Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) * Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) * Vilgax (Ben 10) History Esdeath was born in the Northern Frontier Lands, being the daughter of the Partas Clan's chief. At a young age, her mother died at the hands of an Ultra-Class Danger Beast, resulting in her being raised by her father, becoming a skilled and formidable fighter. She became comfortable with inflicting pain on living things after seeing animals she caught being gutted by her father and lived by his creed: "The strong survive and the weak die". One day, she went on an outing only to return to the Tribe and find it destroyed, seeing people dead or dying. After finding her father mortally wounded and seeing him die, she vowed to get stronger, eventually joining the Empire's military. She rose through the ranks rapidly and was later allowed to choose an Imperial Arm. Selecting the Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract, she took the urn it was contained in and drank from it. After a brief struggle with it, she managed to tame the power flowing through her, enabling her to become known as the strongest in the Empire. Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Name: Esdeath * Age: Early 20s * Height: 5'7" * Weight: ??? * General in the Empire's Army (Equivalent to 5-Star General of the Army) * Leader of the Jaegers Police Force * Known as the Empire's strongest Powers and Abilities Long before acquiring her Imperial Arm, Esdeath possessed many skills from her upbringing as a hunter and later while raising up the ranks of the Imperial Army. This includes her passionate expertise in the ways of torture, being a master strategist on the battlefield, and her skills as both a hand and hand expert as a master of the long-rapier. * Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability. * Proficient Assassin. * Ice Manipulation. * Time Stop. * Weather Manipulation (Ice storm via Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief). * Master Swordswoman. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant. * Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of her adversaries if they carry a shred of murderous intent and has a strong 6th sense). * Pseudo-Flight. * Aura (Fear, bloodlust). * Afterimage Creation. * Resistance (to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation by Scream. * Mind Manipulation (Drank the entire chalice of Demon's Extract and resisted the Danger Beast's attempt to break her mind/ take control of her, while even of a cup of the blood can destroy a human's psyche). * Fire and heat (Her ice can resist being melted by Tatsumi's fire-breath, and completely unaffected by Die Leaguer's Fire Orb). * Fourth Wall Breaking (?) {1} Demon's Extract Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract is an Imperial Arm created from the lifeblood of a super-class Danger Beast that lived in the Northern parts of the Empire's territories. Kept in a chalice, the Demon's Extract gives the user the power to manipulate and generate ice. But those before Esdeath who drink would go insane within moments of drinking the blood. Only Esdeath's sadistic will quell the voices and made the blood an extension of herself. While the Demon's Extract lacked Trump Cards, Esdeath created her own along with various attacks. * Ice Armor: Esdeath can freeze ice around her body to act as makeshift armor to stop sudden attacks like Akame's Murasame. * Levitated Flight: By wrapping ice around parts of her body and making those pieces float, Esdeath can levitate in the air. ** Can fly fast enough to get close to Tatsumi (3rd form Incursio). {1} * Weissschnabel (White Mouth) - Summons multiple icicles and launches at a single target. * Grauhorn (Grey Horn) - Creates a horn of ice to pierce a target. * Hagelsprung (Hail Pounce) - Creates a giant sphere of ice to crush enemies. * Mahapadma - A technique that freezes time and space for a short period of time. * Ice Cavalry - Creates an army of ice centaur soldiers. * Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief - Esdeath is able to focus her mighty power to create a powerful ice storm capable of covering an entire country with ice and snow. Although she did it relying on the power that she puts into her Ice Cavalry, that took her a few days to create them (Which means that she should be capable of doing it by her own). From what she has said, it replenishes her powers constantly while the storm is active. Hand to hand combat * Has knowledge of pressure points. {1} * Easily fought the members The Jaegers in their first meeting to test their skills. * Easily match Akame. Intelligence and Experience * Hunted and killed Danger Beasts as a child. * Became the General of the Empire's Army. * Won numerous battles for the Empire. * Master strategist on the battlefield. Strength and Durability * As a child she was able to casually carry a giant bird on her shoulder {1} ** In AgK Zero!, when she was a child, she is strong enough to shatter a huge boulder with a single kick and claim it didn't took her much power to even shatter it. (Source ) * Superior to Leone, Mine, Tatsumi, Akame, Susanoo * Took a direct blow from Evolved Incursio Tatsumi (She let her emotions get the best of her). * Against Stage 2 Incursio Tatsumi, she keeps him on the defense for the majority of the fight and blocks any strike he does throw, while depowered. * Unaffected by the temperatures of her own ice. * Broke Akame's sword. {1} * Slams A Rakasha Demon's face to a wall so hard, the wall shattered. Speed * Took on the whole Night Raid with no trouble. * Easily faster than The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo. * Easily dodged Mine's Pumpkin attacks. {1} {2} {3} * Fast enough to create afterimages. * Reacted and avoided lightning at close distance with ease while fighting Akame. {1} * Can easily run on walls. * Constantly stated to move faster than the eye can track. * Fought boosted-drug Akame (Stronger than her base form) still without even trying. * Fought Akame (Ennoodzuno form) while was depleted. Feats * Broken the sanity of Numa Seika. * Though she was newly accustomed to her Imperial Arm powers and yet to explore her full potential, she froze an entire river. * Froze 400,000 people in a single campaign. * Resist mind control (Was completely unaffected by Nyau's Scream Imperial Arm). * Killed a group of humanoid Danger Beasts in a single attack. * Easily fought on Leone, Mine, Tatsumi, Akame and Susanoo all at once. * Killed Night Raid member Susanoo without effort. * Much superior to Tatsumi (Possibly even in 3rd Form Incursio when he was shocked seeing her coming after him until Akame arrives). {1} * Despite being depowered, Esdeath trounces an enhanced Fought boosted-drug Akame without ever getting tagged once. * Resist to Illusions. {1} * Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief ** Covered an entire country with deadly ice and snow and it increased her powers (True full max). ** Resist to fire attacks. {1} ** Frooze mountain size monsters/beasts. {1} ** Beat Fully Formed (Tyrant) Tatsumi to near-death by effortlessly gutted him while using Mahapadma. {1} * Lasted for seconds before dying from Murasame's poison and surprised Akame. {1} Weaknesses * Bloodlust easily takes control in battle. * Prefers to leave her opponents alive and in pain rather than finishing them off right away. * Will allow survivors for future battles. * A Mayadere, she is obsessed with Tatsumi and mainly focuses on him, even if killing him which can lead distractions. ** Could've finished off Akame and the others when she used Mahapadma and killed Tyrant. * Her powers/energy can get exhausted even with her Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief. {1} * Mahapadma: ** Can only be used once every 24 hours. ** Can be nullified by anyone with Ice resistance (Not while her Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief is activated when she used it to kill Tatsumi). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leader Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Human Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Villains Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Yanderes